This invention relates to a retainer device for an electronic signalling device.
It is currently desirable to use an electronic device known as a beeper to electronically signal the user of the beeper to make telephone calls. These devices are generally small box-like devices, which have a clip on one face for securing the device to a persons belt or similar article and a display at one end, where number or similar characters are displayed.
A transmitter sends a signal to the so-called beeper, which is then translated into a series of readable numbers or into a impulse which then causes the beeper wearer to make a return call.
The use of a beeper with a display number to be called or message is very popular.
The beeper wearer sometimes uses the device at the same time as operating a vehicle, such as an automobile. In connection with the automobile, the wearer then must move his eyes and attention from the road and from operating the vehicle, so as to read the display on the beeper.
This can create a dangerous situation in that the user is no longer focusing his attention on operating the vehicle and is rather focusing his attention on obtaining the information displayed by the beeper.
Devices are known for retaining electronic devices in a vehicle. But, these generally relate to radar detectors. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,572; 4,836,482 and Re 34,120. A support for an electronic device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,760.
These devices are constructed for their particular function and do not address the needs of a vehicle operator relative to an electronic signalling device.
It is thus, an object of this invention to provide a device whereby the beeper user can easily obtain information from the beeper without detracting from the operation of a vehicle.
This and other objects will become apparent following description and appended claims.